


Tame

by shxme



Series: sharp teeth [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 100 percent smut, Established Relationship, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, just a lil crying, very unedited!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: Sometimes Sett has to take control.(can be read entirely alone cause its all smut)
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: sharp teeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a gift for @SpaceDrinks on twitter because he's been IN IT with the sett/talon content but i'm too shy to actually @ him so if you do end up reading this i hope you like it lmao. 
> 
> very unedited SORRY its quick and dirty and any mistakes are my own
> 
> hope its hot

“You cut your hair.”

“It got too long.” Talon tosses his head and his bangs fall into his eyes. Sett’s never seen him with hair this short before and now he reaches out to explore, twisting brown locks between his fingers. 

“How long can you stay?” 

Talon steps forward, leans his head into Sett’s palm and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss him. “Four days,” he mutters against his mouth.

 _Four days._ Sett wishes it was longer. He tugs on Talon’s hair, savoring the way he winces. “Let’s quit wastin’ time then.”

They undress on the way up the stairs. Talon’s cloak is ripped off almost immediately and his shirt is lost next and Sett can’t stop _touching_ him. It’s been less than a month since they last saw each other but time stretches out indefinitely once you’ve gotten used to sleeping next to someone. At the top of the stairs Talon kicks off his boots and shoves Sett’s back into the wall.

“Eager?” Is the only question Sett manages to get out before Talon smothers his words. He’s aggressive, bouncing on his tiptoes from excitement as his hands reacquaint themselves with Sett’s chest. 

“Hey—” he gasps when Talon’s sly fingers find their way under his pants. “Hey _relax,”_ he grabs Talon’s shoulders and forces him away. There’s something unruly in his eyes and his lips part, swollen, and Sett suddenly understands. Sometimes Talon just needs a steady hand. Needs someone to be in charge so he doesn’t have to think too much. 

“That’s how you want it then,” Sett rumbles, one of his hands moving up to hook around Talon’s jaw. He presses the pad of his thumb against his tongue and Talon bites down, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. 

Sett bares his fangs at him. “Tell me who’s in charge.” He pulls his thumb away and Talon tips his chin up, silent, defiant. He tries to wiggle his body free of Sett’s grip with no success.

“Speak up,” Sett orders firmly. Disobedience is written all across Talon’s face and he figures tonight might be a different kind of duel. 

Surprisingly, Talon relents, maybe because he’s all fired up and hungry for as much as Sett’ll give him. “You,” he admits quietly, voice hoarse. 

When Sett grins he looks feral. “That’s right.”

He sweeps Talon into his arms and hauls him the short distance to their bed. _That’s the benefit of being small,_ Sett thinks. The assassin responds well to his manhandling, practically trying to climb up his body till he’s dumped on the bed. He sits up just in time for Sett to shove him back down into the covers.

“Better strip,” Sett warns.

Talon raises one eyebrow, goads him closer. “Or what?” His skin’s flushed.

“Sett reaches over to root his fingers in Talon’s dark hair and this time he pulls so hard that he earns a sharp hiss. “I said _strip.”_ He knows what Talon wants by fighting him back. He’ll get it too. 

Talon’s already half hard as he shimmies out of the rest of his clothes. Sett notices the way he shivers in anticipation and feels a surge of pride. For him, Talon will be vulnerable. Sett climbs onto the bed next to him and slaps his hand against Talon’s side. “Up.”

The Noxian gets onto his hands and knees. He glances behind himself, looking for a sign of approval. Sett won’t give him one yet. Instead he shoves his face down into the sheets and holds his hips steady. 

“Didn’t have to repeat it that time. Guess you’re learning.” He ruts against the swell of Talon’s ass, cock beginning to strain against his pants. This might be a test of his own self control as well. 

He spies Talon’s hand reaching under his body and digs his fingers warningly into his skin. “No touching.”

A whine escapes the Noxian’s lips and his back arches especially low, thighs quivering as he reluctantly withdraws his hand. Sett grinds against him and Talon leans firmly into his body. _Fuck._ Sett slaps his ass once and slides off the bed to grab the jar of oil he keeps in his dresser. When he turns around Talon’s rolled over onto his back and his hand darts off his cock. 

“Hey—” Sett growls. “I said _no touching.”_ He unhooks his belt and pulls it free of his pants. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to mess with things that don’t belong to you?”

He clambers onto the bed again and this time Sett grabs both of Talon’s wrists and ties them tightly together with his belt. The man’s arms flex as he tests the limits of his bonds, eyes blazing heat. His legs spread and Sett settles there, dips two fingers into the oil and begins to work them inside his body. A little rough but they both know what the other can take. 

Talon gasps and hums at the intrusion. He bites his lip and whimpers when Sett adds a third finger. “Fuck—” His bound hands rest on his stomach, dangerously close to his cock.

“Keep your hands above your head.” Sett feels warm satisfaction as Talon obeys. Controlling him always involves a lot of pushing and pulling. Two steps forward and two steps back until eventually something gives. He’ll take what he can get. 

Sett pulls his fingers out and finally undresses, anticipation golden in his veins. While he oils himself up Talon is panting beneath him, eager. Sett slides a pillow under his hips to prop him up before he presses the tip of his cock against his wet hole. Working the head of his cock inside is the hardest part and Talon squeaks—voice cracking—but after that it's only a matter of time as he slides deeper and deeper. Sett runs his tongue over his fangs, admiring the way Talon grits his teeth and shakes. 

“Alright,” he starts, bracing one hand on Talon’s waist and locking the other around the base of his tender cock. “Who’s in charge?”

Talon’s chest heaves. “You,” he groans, meek and malleable below him.

Sett rewards him with a thrust, heavy— _hard._ Talon rocks with his movement. The entire world might have as well. He repositions the hand on his waist to his bound wrists as Sett leans over him so that when Talon’s back arches high with his next thrust their skin brushes together. 

“Ah—” Talon’s voice breaks and he shuts his eyes. He can’t seem to say anything coherent, a steady stream of noise escaping his lips. Sett silences him with his mouth and feels him _tight_ around him. That’s all he needs. A steady hand. He kisses Talon’s closed eyes, wanting to see them again. _Sorry about this._

His pace increases and so does Talon’s tenseness as he starts to understand the situation he’s in. Sett’s hand on his cock keeps him from a sweet release. He struggles under him, trying to get his hands free, whimpering and whining and beginning to fall apart. His pale eyes are blown out and desperate.

“Sett—” Sett slams into him and Talon kicks his heels against the bed in frustration. _“Fuck—”_

“I ain’t letting you go without a little—punishment—” Sett bites down on his neck and focuses on the feeling. He’s so _good,_ can’t even blame himself for not lasting long. Talon shrieks, almost indignant, when he comes and Sett’s vision flashes white, pleasure howling in his ears. After a minute he settles back on his haunches. Talon immediately tries to reach down and free himself but Sett won’t let him, locks his hands up again in his unrelenting grip.

“I don’t even have to let you come,” he reminds. “I could keep you down till the moment’s gone, you want that?”

“No—” Talon is frantic. “Sett—let me—” He moans suddenly as Sett pulls out, clenching around nothing.

“Did you forget who’s in charge?” 

Talon stares at him with wild eyes, chest heaving while he struggles to control his breathing. _That’s it._ Sett sees exactly when his desperation wins. 

“Please—” he tries, this time sounding so shy and needy.

Sett tilts his head, waiting.

 _“Please—”_ Talon repeats, begging this time. “Sett—c’mon—” he tries to grind against Sett’s hand but he holds him down, still tight and unforgiving. _“Fuck—”_ there’s tears in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Sett asks, almost gentle in the afterglow. He has to be careful when Talon’s like this because he is breakable. 

Talon sobs. “You _know_ what I want—” 

“Tell me.”

The Noxian wails. _“Please—_ Sett _please_ let me— _fuck_ — _”_ He knocks his head back against the bed, clearly fighting to get the words out. “Please _let me come.”_

Sett’s grin is smoldering and sharp. “You gonna listen?”

“Yes—” He’s finally tame, completely unresistant under his touch. “Yes—please—” 

Finally, Sett relinquishes his grip. It only takes two quick strokes for Talon to release white across his stomach, mouth open and surprisingly silent. He must be shaken by the intensity because he covers his eyes with his arm and cries, wrung out both emotionally and physically. Sett wonders if maybe he was too hard on him. He slides off the bed to fetch a towel and wipes them both down. Talon’s sniffling and when Sett crawls back into bed he buries himself against his side.

“Too much?” Sett asks, leaning over to sweep his hair back and kiss his forehead. 

Talon shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut. 

“C'mere then.” Sett twists and Talon squirms obediently into his arms. _Obedient._ He doesn’t pull the blankets over them—they’re both too hot and sticky for that. Instead they lay together, soft and comfortable with each other.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading :-0 
> 
> my tumblr is @no-shxme, i've got comms and stuff open there, or on my twitter @shxmes. 
> 
> kudos and comments and etc are super appreciated! thank you for all of your support. :^)


End file.
